Total Drama Revenge of the Couples!
by HarryPotterFanWhoYouDon'tKnow
Summary: Ten Total Drama Couples have been chosen to take part in a contest for ONE BILLION DOLLARS! And you will help decide who will win!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own total drama, despite how much I want to.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Total Drama Revenge of the Couples!**

"Hi and welcome to season five of Total Drama! I'm Kurt Macrel, your new host and this season will be very different! We have chosen ten total drama couples, and every episode two of them will be chosen to be up for elimination! You, our loyal fans will then help us decide who to eliminate by putting in your opinion!The couples will be competing for a shared prize of ONE BILLION DOLLARS!"

The list of couples:

Chris and Blainley

Gwen and Duncan

Mike and Zoey

Sierra and Codu

Noah and Izzy

Owen and Sadie

Geoff and Bridgette

Alejandro and Heather

DJ and Katie

Courtney and Trent

Sorry if your favourite is missing!

The first two couples are Chris and Blainley, against DJ and Katie!

A loud yell was heard as Chris and Blainley were pushed to the stage. At the same time they both yelled;

"We have to sleep in a CABIN?"

"Hey, guys nice of you to join us!" Kurt said sarcastically! "Guess what, you are up for elimination!"

"Noooooo!"

**Remember to vote! Or state your opinion, or review…**


	2. The surprise challenge!

I** would like to remind everyone that fanfiction policy's means that you are not voting, you are stating your opinion.**

"Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Revenge of the Couples! Previously, two couples were up for elimination, and you chose who is going home! The results are quite obvious, with one of the two couples recieving no votes! Today, after the results are released there will be a special "challenge"! But first, find out the results right here on Total Drama Revenge of the Couples!"

*Theme Music*

"I would like to welcome our two competing couples to the stage! Welcome DJ, Katie, Chris, and Blainley!"

The couples walk onto the stage that Kurt is standing on. DJ and Katie look nervous, but Chris and Blainley are confident that they will win.

"Everbody loves us!" says Chris. "There's no way that we're going home."

"Start the drum roll please, because we are about tell you the votes!"

The first vote goes to…

…

…

…

Chris and Blainley!"

"WHAT!" Shouts Blainley.

"The second vote goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris and Blainley, which means that they are going home, as there is only three votes! But let's take a look at our third vote…

It's Chris and Blainley, meaning that DJ and Katie got no votes, putting them through to the next round!"

Fuming, Chris and Blainley get dragged off the stage and along the dock, where they are chucked into the elimination vehicle, the boat of regection. You can hear Chris and Blainley's screams echoing around for at least ten minutes.

"Now for the twist!" Kurt begins. "To decide the next two couples, there will be a challenge! The two losers will be the two couples, BUT, the couple who comes SECOND last will get one vote taken off them! So couples get ready! Have a good nights sleep, because tommorrow is challenge time!"

The campers slowly trail off to their cabins ( one for girls and one for boys ).

In the morning the campers are woken up at six am, and are forced to line up on the dock.

"This challenge is all about teamwork," Kurt explains. "It's a two person RELAY RACE!"

Most of the campers look confused, but Geoff and Bridgette high five, and Izzy laughs crazily.

"This is how it works. The boy in the couple will begin, and will swim to the other side of the lake, where there partner will be waiting. They will tap their partner, who will have to swim back to the other side. The first one back wins and so on. Boys get ready, and girls, run to the other side!"

When every body was ready, Kurt yelled out "GO!"

Owen fell into the water and tried to swim, but all he did was splash half the water out of the lake. Both Geoff and Duncan dived in and started swimming quickly towards the other side, where Bridgette and Gwen were waiting for them. Noah and Cody tried to get in, but the water was too cold.

By now Geoff and Duncan were almost a third into the lake, and Duncan was a litre behind Geoff. Both of their girlfriends were cheering them on loudly. Cody tool a deep breath and jumped into the water, earning a loud squeal from Sierra.

Seeing Cody, DJ, Mike, Alejandro and Trent jumped in and began making their way across the lake, leaving only Noah, and Owen, who was still trying, and failing, to swim. Noah thought of Izzy and quickly jumped in. He was a surprisingly good swimmer and overtook Alejandro and Trent, causing Izzy to cackle loudly.

Owen finally started moving, much to Sadie's delight. However, by then Geoff, Duncan, Noah, Cody, and Mike had already reached their girlfriends, in that order.

Bridgette zoomed ahead, she was already almost finished. In the meantime, DJ and Alejandro had reached their girlfriends.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had finished, except for Sadie, who was only a quarter way through the lake. By then Kurt was getting bored, so he stopped her.

Challenge order:

Geoff and Bridgette

Gwen and Duncan

Noah and Izzy

Mike and Zoey

Sierra and Cody

DJ and Katie

Courtney and Trent

Alejandro and Heather

Owen and Sadie

So Alejandro and Heather have the remove one vote bonus, and they are up against Owen and Sadie! Who will win? Find out next time on Total Drama Revenge of the Couples!

**Remember to state your opinion! I hope you liked it!**


	3. A new leaf, perhaps?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Revenge of the couples! Last time with a surprise challenge Owen and Sadie were put up against Alejandro and Heather! Now for the results!"

Kurt pulls an envelope out of his jacket. "What!" One vote! This is impossible! My career is over! Why cruel world, why!" Kurt screamed out dramatically in a very Chris like moment.

"Anyway," Kurt said instantly recovering from his breakdown.

"Owen and Sadie, you're OUT! And you can never come back, EVER!

"But everyone loves me! I'm a fan favourite!" Suddenly Owens face gets an evil look to it. " I will get my revenge, I will! You just wait and see! Ah ha ha!" Owen scampers ( loudly ) into the woods by the campgrounds.

"And with that disturbing outburst, we're done! Goodbye and remember to tune in next time to Total Drama Revenge of the Couples!"


End file.
